Radio-frequency identifier (RFID) methods are widely used for a number of tasks, including smart cards, supporting maintenance tasks, identification badges, tracking objects in manufacturing, retail inventory management, etc. An RFID tag can be attached, e.g., to an inventory object. An encoded information reading (EIR) terminal can be configured to read the memory of an RFID tag attached to an inventory object.
Current RFID operations do not have a way to take reliable inventory counts. Current RFID methods for inventory counting require pre-determined lists of expected inventory to check against. This is necessary because of the nature of RFID, and more specifically, radio waves. When an RF device is being used to scan items, interrogation signals are emitted out from the reader and spread ambiguously throughout the workspace. There is no way to be positive where the interrogation signals are going, or know (with an adequate level of precision) the depth of a particular scan. There are many environmental factors that contribute to this. One common obstacle to reliable and consistent RF scanning is metal. Metal fixtures and building material cause interference and can severely change the nature of a scan—making it impossible to know for certain what the coverage area is. Due to this, it is common to reconcile (positively register a scan of an item) unwanted items. For example, if one is attempting to scan a shelf in order to obtain a count of jeans that sit on the shelf they may also accidentally scan nearby shirts, socks or other items (located on adjacent shelves). This limitation has reduced effectiveness and a lowered user experience.